Conventionally, bearing components are prepared from high-carbon chromium steels typical of which is, for example, JIS SUJ2.
However, JIS SUJ2 has a great carbon content and therefore has the problem of being poor in workability and costly. Further because the carbide resulting from hardening and tempering is relatively great in particle size, the steel has another problem of being liable to fluctuations in life.
An object of the present invention is to provide a bearing component which is free of the above problems.